


Day Thirty-Three || It Is Red

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Some would call the Uchiha clan crest disgraceful. Anyone who does likely won't get to do so twice.





	Day Thirty-Three || It Is Red

No matter the insignia’s reputation now...Sasuke wears his clan crest with undying pride.

The walls that once bore the fan and flame are no more. Shattered and buried after Pein’s assault during Sasuke’s...pilgrimage, there was no one left here to insist they were rebuilt. Instead, the land was made flat, no homes left standing...no gate, no wall, no shrine. Just an empty section of the village stuck in limbo until his return. By the time the war was over, and the assumed-lone Uchiha set foot back in Konoha for the first time in over three years, all that remained was an open, grassy field.

The sight had made him feel so hollow.

They’d tried to get him to stay. His team, his agemates...but he knew he couldn’t. There was too much left unsaid, undone. While he’d promised he’d return eventually - especially now with a niece and nephew left behind - it was too soon...too soured. He needed to clear his head.

That had lasted about all of three months before Sakura had sent a vague, and admittedly worrying, letter. Something needed his attention. Desperately.

So, he’d left his travels and headed straight home. And what was waiting for him but a revived elder brother. Equal parts astonished, overjoyed, and yet terrified of what it could have cost if something had gone wrong...Sasuke knew there was no leaving again. His brother was alive. Here.

...then so too would he be.

It hasn’t been easy. They’ve confronted the council, had Itachi pardoned...though it didn't appease everyone. Just like his own declaration of innocence, Itachi’s left something to desired for more than a few people.

A warning of what is to come.

But though affairs in Konoha haven’t been without struggle...so too have they had their share of triumphs, of joys. The revelation of Shisui’s falsified suicide - though at first bringing about tensions - eventually just leaves them all glad that one more Uchiha is alive. Itachi’s heartbreak - wondering if, had Shisui come forward, the clan could had lived - is put to the wayside as a third man is found to bear their colors.

And Itachi’s twins grow bigger every day. They, among repentance for the suffering his brother faced at his hands, are the two things left Itachi agreed to return for. And though he’s overjoyed to have both Itachi and Shisui back...Sasuke will admit to a soft spot for the mismatched little toddlers.

But there  _ is _ the issue of...lack of population. Though all three are powerful in their own rights...the trio can’t hope to face everything that comes with their future alone.

Hence, the alliance with the Hyūga.

Sasuke won’t shy away from admitting he finds most of their sibling clan haughty and stuck-up. Since the Uchiha downfall, they stepped into the position of arguably the most power. And it’s clear they’ve grown used to such a lifestyle.

Hiashi, though working to amend for the splits in his clan, is still a proud and often overbearing man. And as the upcoming heiress, Hanabi is often full of herself...though Neji attempts to help temper her. Of course, he has his  _ own _ vices. The Hyūga genius still doesn’t shy from his pride, either.

And the elders are...well, Sasuke’s not exactly fond of most old people anyway, given the trouble so many have caused.

So far, the only one he’s been able to tolerate is Hinata. 

Having given up her vying for heiress and chasing after Naruto, she’s instead fully intent on bettering herself,  _ for _ herself. She leaves Hanabi with the mantle, and Neji largely to guide her. Though Sasuke wasn’t overly familiar with her before leaving, he still sees the dramatic shift in her demeanor. She’s still quiet, but not out of nerves. Rather, out of a patience and want to observe. Little is missed by those pale eyes. There’s no more stuttering, and no hiding whenever Naruto enters her line of sight.

And there’s her unbiased treatment of him. He probably appreciates that the most as the Uchiha are forced to intermingle with their distant cousins.

There’s also...whenever his teammates are around. Thankfully it doesn’t take Sakura long after he comes back to realize any further attempts to get with him are pointless...and perhaps even bad for her health. So, instead, she turns to Naruto.

And that leaves both Hinata and Sasuke as the third and fourth wheels. Over the months that pass, they end up together more than they likely predicted. There’s clan matters, social ones…

And then, eventually, the police force.

They end up partners, Sasuke taking the mantle as captain. No one refutes him, thankfully. And given he knows her best, he usually picks Hinata as his Hyūga half.

Between all of that, it’s really no surprise when they end up as more than friends. More than partners. 

And now, here they are, slated to add ‘spouses’ to that list.

There’s no escaping a traditional wedding, given their bloodlines. Too much pomp and circumstance. Hinata may not be heiress, and soon there won’t be a main house. But her wedding still requires decorum.

And Itachi just shrugs and agrees.

Still, they keep the affair small. Family, a few friends, each sensei...quietly held in a small shrine that’s since been built atop where the previous stood on Uchiha land. More than a few people cry, Hinata included.

Sasuke just barely manages to restrain himself. He’d never live it down.

And then...well, nothing really changes. They still go to work every day. Still help babysit the twins when necessary. But now they sleep side by side. Eat their meals together far more often. Itachi and his wife call Hinata imōto...and tease her about giving their children some cousins. There’s many a flustered dodge of the question, waving hands and giving various excuses.

But the change that Sasuke finds he feels the most pride about...is the crest that now sits along his wife’s back.

It is red, and white, and stands brilliantly between her shoulder blades. Seeing her wear it always bring a swell to his chest, pulling her to it and almost feeling the heat against his skin. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, their numbers are growing. Where once he feared he would be the only one...he is now one of several. Already they expand into a new generation...and soon enough, they too will bring new little Uchiha lives into the world.

...when they are ready.

For now, Sasuke contents himself with his wife, enjoying their time together, alone and at peace. There’s still the occasional interruption. Be it his teammates or hers, his brother or hers, they rarely have a truly empty house. But Sasuke finds he doesn’t mind. Not really. 

As long as he has her at the end of the day...he’ll be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Blugh, late again. But hey, it's done! A bit more narrative style this time around - the prompt was a little...meh in my opinion, so I didn't have much specific to write.
> 
> Sasuke loves seeing his clan's crest on his wife. Helps remind people where she belongs ;3
> 
> Anywho, that's all for tonight~ Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
